My Future Or Yours
by Lyralocke
Summary: Kataang, oneshot. Aang has another responsibility that everyone else has overlooked. Everyone but Katara, of course.


_This is... kind of just here. It's just an idea that occurred to me and came out in writing at some point or something. It's not really any good at all... it's just like... a drabble I guess. I really feel no need to explain it, it's pretty easy to follow._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar_

* * *

"It's late." 

Aang looked over. He smiled a little. He hadn't even heard Katara lie down beside him on the dark grass. "Yeah, it is," he replied simply, returning his gaze to the night sky. He hadn't seen this many stars in a hundred years, and the sight brought him an immense feeling of calm. The feeling of Katara lying next to him offset that slightly, making his heart skip a beat every so often.

After several straight days of flying, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had collectively decided to take a break for a couple of days. Aang had chosen to rest in a stand of trees in the center of a wide, sweeping plain. After setting up camp, he had excused himself from Sokka, Toph, and Katara's company. He had been lying in the tall grass of the plain ever since, staring at the sky as it slowly turned from dusk to night.

And now, Katara was lying beside him, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly, her gaze remaining on the sky.

Aang sighed thoughtfully. "This and that," he said with a shrug, glancing over at her. She smiled, but her focus stayed on the stars. "What about you?"

Her eyebrows drew together in thought. "Well… actually, I was thinking about my future. And yours too."

Aang turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. She did the same so she was facing him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… after the war, when we're older, we'll still be friends, right?" she asked, though she sounded like she already knew the answer.

He smiled. "Of course."

"Even if we get married?"

Aang froze. For a moment, he thought his stomach had dissolved. Katara saw the look on his face and blushed deeply.

"T-to other people," she amended hastily, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh… oh, right, of course," Aang stammered, clearing his throat loudly and waiting for his heart to start beating again. "Yeah, I mean… that wouldn't stop me from being your friend."

Katara smiled nervously. "Good…" she muttered, turning so she was on her back again. Aang followed suit, returning his attention to the sky and waiting for his blush to recede.

"Aang?"

He glanced over at her again. "Yeah?"

"What do you think of children?"

That question caught Aang by surprise. "Children?"

"Yeah…" Katara murmured, the blush returning to her cheeks a little.

"I don't know… I like kids. Why do you ask?"

Katara shrugged a little. "I like kids too."

Silence fell between them. Aang was trying desperately to keep up with her line of thought, but it was proving difficult.

"Do you think you'll want to have children if you get married?" she asked after a while. Aang noticed something strange about her tone. It was as if she was trying to sound off-handed to cover something up. Once again, he couldn't quite figure it out.

"Well… I don't really have a choice," he muttered.

Katara looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the last airbender," he said with a shrug. "In a couple hundred years, the reincarnation cycle of the Avatar will be back on airbenders, and there won't be any left."

"Oh…" Katara muttered, comprehension dawning. "I hadn't thought of that."

Aang sighed heavily. "I have…" he said dully. "Just another responsibility. Repopulating an entire race."

"Well…" she sat up and looked down at him, a mysterious smirk on her face. "Like I said…" She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I like kids too."

Aang lied frozen in place as she got to her feet, tossing a quiet "Goodnight, Aang," over her shoulder as she walked back to camp. Suddenly, her line of thought was remarkably clear. But, he thought with a small smile, he could still barely keep up.


End file.
